Hidden Side Wiki:Manual of Style
}} The Manual of Style are a set of guidelines when writing on the Hidden Side Wiki. Templates Each article should have templates depending on what you're talking about. For a full list of templates, check out this page. Articles 'Set Pages' Each set page should begin with the set number (e.g. 70420 Graveyard Mystery) followed by the actual name (e.g. [[70420 Graveyard Mystery|70420 Graveyard Mystery]]). Each set page should also include: *Official Description - Taken directly from LEGO.com. *Minifigures - List all the Minifigures in the set. *Trivia - Some facts about the set e.g. if it is the first set or only set to include something. *Gallery - Alternate pictures of the set e.g. the back of the box and the inside. Name all the images after the set number (70427 alt1, 70427 alt2, etc.) *Include the Sets Navbox at the end by using 'Character Pages' Character pages should be titled with the character's name. The first section should have a brief but short bio. Each character page should also include: *Tabs - If you would like to make a Quotes or Relationships page, please add tabs at the top of all pages. *Official Description - Taken directly from LEGO.com. *History - History of the characters before the episodes and events during the episodes. *Appearance - Describes what they look like. (don't mix up with Appearances) *Personality - Describes their traits. *Appearances - The Episodes or Sets they appear in. (don't mix up with Appearance) *Trivia - Some facts about the character (e.g. their favorite things are revealed in the episodes) *Gallery - Screenshots of the character in the series or in sets or others. *Include the Characters Navbox at the end by using 'Ghost Pages' Ghost pages should be titled with the ghost's name. The first section should have a brief but short bio. Each Ghost page should also include: * Site Bio - Found in LEGO.com (Boss Ghosts only) * Biography - Found in the App (for Boss Ghosts: App Bio) *Appearance - Describes what they look like. (don't mix up with Appearances) *Abilities - Should include a special power that they possess. Also include the ability to Gloom and Possess *Appearances - The Episodes or Sets they appear in. (don't mix up with Appearance) *Trivia - Some facts about the ghost (e.g. what type of ghost they are) *Gallery - Screenshots of the ghost in the series or in sets or others. *Include the Characters Navbox at the end by using 'Location/Item/Food/Vehicle Pages' All of the following pages should be titled with whatever you're talking about. The first section should have a brief but short bio explaining its significance. They should also include: *Official Description - Taken directly from LEGO.com (if necessary) *History *Appearances - If they appear in an Episode, it should be included in this list. *Trivia *Gallery *Include the Location/Item/Food/Vehicle Navbox at the end by using 'Voice Actor Pages' Voice Actor pages should be titled with their name. The first section should include who they are and who they voiced for . Each voice actor page should include: *Credits - What they have done in which episodes. *Trivia *External links - The voice actor's IMDb link, Twitter, and Instagram. *Include the Voice Actors Navbox at the end by using Category:Site Administration